Melody of the Heart
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: AU. Alice POV: This place is a hell prison. Once you get inside, you'll wish to get out even if it kills you. And I find out too late how much this place can change someone for the worst... Ah, maybe it's not the academy but just me? Maybe I am just born crazy after all? (Teaser/Prologue Only!)


_A/N: I got the idea of a superpower academy from Elise The Writing Desk and I suggest you guys go there for some ideas or plot bunnies! Though, I only wrote a prologue and is waiting if someone approves or likes this kind of story since this one will really be dark, serious and confusing._

* * *

**Melody of the Heart**

**Prologue**

* * *

_It was sickening._

**The laughs, the mockeries, the teases, and just about everything...**

I hated it!

So what if I didn't have superpowers like theirs? So what if I could only hear the melody of someone's heart?

A power's a power no matter how useless it sounded.

And why didn't they just leave me alone? Or better yet, why didn't they just kick me out?

...

_**Calm down. Control my emotions. Breathe in and out.**_

_**In and out. In and out. In and out. In and –**_

...

Was that a roar of terrors?

_It hurts! My ears hurt! I hate this tone!_

**Pain.**

**Fear.**

**Hatred.**

It was all I could hear. It was deafening and utterly irritating to my ears.

...

Eh? This melody...

I started to hum and smile gleefully.

_**Ah! So comforting, so beautiful, so lovely, oh so fitting for my ears!**_

Just like Nee-san's... But...

I love Nee-san's melody but this sound was more lovely_ and_ fitting to my music like they were **one.**

Just like how Nee-san's melody fitted with Sensei.

...

I opened my eyes and saw...

**Red.**

Everything was red and I found myself loving the color red.

Something underneath wanted to move away but I felt myself tightened my hold.

"Oi, bitch! Get the fucking off me!"

Bitch? I narrowed my eyes and felt myself pout. That wasn't my name.

_My name is..._

"My lady, are you okay?"

Someone lifted me and I turned to see...

**Familiar black?**

I blinked and opened my mouth.

_**"Sensei?"**_

The black person seemed to be angry.

And it's probably my mistake since I called him a different name. He_ wasn't_ Sensei. His tone was different and so were his eyes.

His tone was dipped in annoyance and his crimson eyes narrowed. And I found myself shamefully bowing my head. I didn't like that tone.

It brought bad memories I didn't want to remember. It reminded me exactly of him.

Then something happened that I couldn't understand.

**Tears.**

**Guilt.**

**Sadness.**

**Fear.**

"Please…don't…_**hurt**_…me…"

My music was dim and not as bright as before but I couldn't change it.

Not when I already…

_No!_

_**It hurts! **_

**Memories, voices, thoughts, images, visions…**

Everything came crushing down and I just wanted it to stop.

_Stop and…_

I widened my eyes and shot my feet towards to the left, not caring at the confusion I left to that black and red people.

This tone…

"There she is! Capture her!"

My tone tightened and a fast and tense rhythm came to my ears.

**Run away! Escape! Hurry!**

This was what rolled on to my mind. I needed to escape or else…or else –

"_Got you."_

I froze from the touch.

This tone… It was _**him.**_

**_He_** was here.

And I'm going to be **imprisoned** again.

_And again._

…

_**Previous Profile**_

**Name:** Alice Lindell, the Musician

**School:** Magic Academy for the Super-powered Individuals

**Parents:** Unknown

**Siblings:** Lorina Lindell, the Reaper

**Powers:** Hearing the heart's melody

**Class:** Normal

**Personality:** Cheerful, friendly and obedient

…

_**Updating Complete**_

**Name:** Alice Lindell, the _Musician_/the _Heart_

**School:** Magic Academy for the _Super-powered_ Individuals

**Parents:** _Unknown_

**Siblings:** Lorina Lindell, the _Reaper _and Malice Lindell (adopted), the _Black Knight_

**Powers:** Unknown/Currently being researched/_Too wild_ to confirm as of now

**Class:** _Dangerous_

**Personality:** Quiet, distant, unfriendly and _too wild_

**Status:** Unstable, on the run and currently trying escape

* * *

_Ok so um…TBC or not?_


End file.
